Getting Slapped or Punched in the Face
Getting Slapped or ''' happens a lot to heroes. Here are examples, if a hero or character is being rude the parents, friend, or that person will punch them or slap them. If they are being dumb and stuff usually they will get slapped or or head. Usually heroes and characters love slapping or punching the heroes or characters for no good reason. If they are embarrassed they will get slapped or get punched. A lot when heroes or characters fight a villain they will get punched or slapped in the face when they start battling. '''Examples * Sheldon gets smacked by his dad on the head because he was being rude to Nemo of how funny his fins are. * Weiss Schnee gets slapped on her left cheek by her father Jacques as he scolds her for her behavior at the charity event and accuses her of besmirching the Schnee name. * Eddie Valiant gets slapped by Jessica Rabbit for taking pictures of her and Marvin Acme. * Superman gets slapped across the face by Darkseid. * When Buzz Lightyear is angsting hysterically about his realization that he is just a toy, Woody uses Buzz's own arm which had become detached moments prior, opens Buzz's helmet and slaps him with it to snap him out of his hysteria. * Alfredo Linguini gets slapped across the face by Colette Tatou when she realizes he's sleeping. * Indiana Jones gets slapped across the face by Marion Ravenwood when he visits her in her tavern. His father, Henry Jones Sr. also slaps his son in the face for using blasphemy in vain. * Gohan gets by Goku for trying to leave the lookout to fight Cell. * Josh Peck gets slapped by Megan because he wants to play his new GameSphere. * Lincoln Loud gets slapped by Ronnie Anne Santiago for kissing her at Jean-Juan's French Mexican buffet in Save the Date. * Leonardo gets slapped by Mikey, when they were practicing fighting. Making Kari's laughing at how funny it is making Leo embarress and taking down Mickey and also Donnie and Ralph. * Mr. Weenie slaps him multiple times on Elliot to snap him out of his trance. To tell him that Boog and Giselle are in danger by the dogs. * Mikey gets punched and slapped a lot by his brothers but all the times it Ralph. The reason he does dumb things or get carried away at stuff. * Bella Swan punched Jacob Black in the face because he kissed her which she didn't want. * Nobita * Goku * Milo Thatch gets punched by Rourke. * Lincoln Loud gets by Ronnie Anne Santiago in Heavy Meddle when he kisses her. * Rick Grimes got punched two times in the face one is Michonne after he went Crazy and the second one is a wife of Craig punched him after he killed Craig. * Daryl he punched Negan after he killed his friend Abraham Ford and showing the blood of Abraham to Rosita. * Goten getting slapped by Videl when he tries to get an apple for himself. * Dimitri getting slapped by Anastasia after Anastasia discovers that Dimitri has lied to her from the beginning. * Kari getting slapped by Yolei. * Skipper slaps Private after he tolded Marty they are going Antarctica. After that all the penguins high five at each other but Skipper slaps Private again on the face. * Poe Dameron getting slapped by General Leia Organa, for disobeying orders to retreat and leading their bombers to be decimated and demotes to captain. * Sam Winchester getting slapped by his brother Dean after getting sucked into their new TV. *Rose DeWitt Bukkater gets slapped in the face by Cal Hockley for choosing Jack Dawson over him. *Jack Sparrow *The Undertaker gets slapped by Randy Orton after signing an contract, in 2010, The Undertaker gets slapped by Shawn Michaels and gets mad at him before defeating him. *Mr. McMahon gets slapped by the billionaire Donald Trump in front of Stone Cold Steve Austin. *Stone Cold Steve Austin gets slapped by Stephanie McMahon. *Batista gets slapped by Stephanie McMahon. *Randy Orton gets slapped by Shawn Michaels during an confrontation. Quotes Gallery Images ren-smacks-stimpy.gif|Ren Hoek slaps on Stimpy's face IMG_0518.JPG|Sheldon gets smacked in the head by his father Bob tail because he was being rude to Nemo's fins File:GokuStrikesGohan.png|Gohan gets punched in the face by Goku for trying to leave to lookout to fight Cell. years_on.gif|Woody uses Buzz's own arm which had become detached moments prior, opens Buzz's helmet and slaps him with it to snap him out of his hysteria. tumblr_mzpl2i0AA01sl5leko1_r1_400.gif|Beerus getting slapped in the face by Bulma. IMG_0519.PNG|Megan Parker slaps Josh Nichols for ignoring her in favor of his new GameSphere IMG_0520.GIF|Leonardo gets slapped by Michelangelo IMG_0521.GIF|Bella Swan punched Jacob Black in the face because he kissed her which she didn't like IMG_0527.GIF|Rick Grimes get punched in the head by Michonne because he went crazy again vlcsnap-2017-11-22-10h07m32s63.png|Milo Thatch gets punched by Rourke during an confrontation. IMG_5615.GIF|Harry Osborn slaps on Peter Parker's face. IMG_0715.GIF|Daryl enraged punched Negan in the face when he killed his friend Abraham Ford File:Goten_getting_slapped.jpg|Goten getting slapped by Videl for trying to get an apple for himself. File:Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-8011.jpg|Anastasia slapping Dimitri in the face after finding out that he lied to her from the beginning. yolei_slapping_kari.jpg|Kari getting slapped by Yolei. Despicable3-disneyscreencaps.com-8118.jpg|Balthazar Bratt nudging Gru. Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-5547.jpg|Fix it Felix Jr. slapped by Sergeant Calhoun for his clumsiness. Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-7380.jpg|Merlin slapped by Madam Mim. Secret-life-pets-disneyscreencaps.com-4436.jpg|Gidget slapping Ozone to get him to tell her where Max is. Hop-disneyscreencaps.com-7479.jpg|E.B slapping Fred O'Hare in the face. Antz-disneyscreencaps.com-3919.jpg|Bala slapping Z as accidentally kidnaps her. Vlcsnap-2018-04-20-12h41m26s155.png|Jessica Rabbit slaps Eddie Valiant Shizuka slapping and hating Nobita.png|Shizuka slapping and hating Nobita for being perverted Doña Florinda Slaps Don Ramon.jpg|Doña Florinda Slaps Don Ramon titanic-movie-screencaps.com-12887.jpg|Rose DeWitt Bukkater slapped by Cal Hockley for choosing Jack Dawson over him. Shawn Michaels slaps Randy Orton.png|Randy Orton gets slapped by Shawn Michaels Randy Orton slaps Undertaker.gif|The Undertaker gets slapped by Randy Orton after signing an contract for the feud Shawn Michaels slaps Undertaker.gif|The Undertaker gets slapped by Shawn Michaels before he defeats him stone-cold.gif|Stone Cold Steve Austin gets slapped by Stephanie McMahon. 03a28d80b8928ed7f40d12c6b561927a.gif|Batista gets slapped by Stephanie McMahon Donald Trump slaps Vince McMahon.png|Mr. McMahon gets slapped by Donald Trump in front of Stone Cold Steve Austin and everyone. Videos Supernatural 13x16 The Boys Wonder If Gabriel Made Them A Cartoon 'Scoobynatural'|Sam Winchester getting slapped by his brother Dean after getting sucked into their new TV. Category:About Heroes Category:Conflicts Category:Healing